


Let me (in you)

by creampuff_cartinelli



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I put josie and landons names through a story generator this are the resultz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuff_cartinelli/pseuds/creampuff_cartinelli
Summary: A hot summer day at the Salvatore school





	Let me (in you)

Landon Kirby looked at the tattered hat in his hands and felt happy.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his busy surroundings. He had always loved large Salvatore Boarding Schoool with its thoughtful, tall trees. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel happy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Josie Saltzman. Josie was a hilarious petite with spiky hair and solid legs.

Landon gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an understanding, brave, water drinker with tall hair and curvy legs. His friends saw him as a horrible, handsome hot. Once, he had even helped a quickest injured bird recover from a flying accident.

But not even an understanding person who had once helped a quickest injured bird recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Josie had in store today.

The wind blew like jogging dog, making Landon sparkly.

As Landon stepped outside and Josie came closer, he could see the annoyed glint in her eye.

Josie gazed with the affection of 1201 loving thirsty turtle. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want sex right now."

Landon looked back, even more sparkly and still fingering the tattered hat. "Josie, let me nut in you," he replied.

They looked at each other with relaxed feelings, like two cold, crispy cat laughing at a very delightful party, which had soft music playing in the background and two giving uncles dancing to the beat.

Landon regarded Josie's spiky hair and solid legs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Landon with a delighted grin.

Josie looked active, her emotions blushing like a better, black book.

Then Josie came inside for a nice drink of water.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> comment and like 
> 
> twitter is @sxltylizzie


End file.
